psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Mainstreaming
Mainstreaming involves people who might be otherwise isolated (e.g. due to prejudice) or institutionalized being reintegrated more fully into the community using services and facilities generaly available to the population. Mainstreaming in clinical settings Mainstreaming in education Mainstreaming in education is the practice of bringing students out of the isolation of special schools and into the “mainstream” of student life. Many students today attend regular schools first. If their needs cannot be met, then they would be moved to a special school. When mainstreaming started, special education is mandated in regular schools in order for students with special needs to adjust as quickly as possible to the mainstream of the school and community. Contrary to popular belief, students are not fully into the "mainstream" of student life because they are secluded to special education. On a happier note, inclusive education includes all individuals in all aspects of school-life. However, the concept of an inclusive education is not universally accepted. Gender mainstreaming Mainstream in culture Mainstream is, generally, the common current of thought of the majority. It is a term most often applied in the arts (i.e., music, literature, and performance). This includes: * something that is ordinary or usual; * something that is familiar to the masses; * something that is available to the general public. As such, the mainstream includes all popular culture, typically disseminated by mass media. The opposite of the mainstream are subcultures, countercultures, cult followings and underground cultures. Additionally, Mainstream is sometimes a codeword used for one's own actual ethnocentric or subculture point of view, especially when delivered in a culture war speech. It is sometimes used as a pejorative term. Mainline churches are sometimes referred to synonymously as "Mainstream" In sociology Mainstream pressure, through actions such as peer pressure, can force individuals to conform to the mores of the group (e.g., an obedience to the mandates of the peer group). Some have stated that they see mainstream as the antithesis of individuality. See also *Affirmative action *Deinstitutionalization *Educational placement *Habilitation *Independent living programs *Rehabilitation *School to work transition *Social integration *Special education *Special needs References *Adhami, M. (2001). Responsive questioning in a mixed-ability group: Support for Learning Vol 16(1) Feb 2001, 28-34. *Agrawal, R. (1992). Psychosocial factors in mainstreaming visually impaired adults: Journal of Visual Impairment & Blindness Vol 86(2) Feb 1992, 118-121. *Ainscow, M. (1998). Exploring links between special needs and school improvement: Support for Learning Vol 13(2) May 1998, 70-75. *Alba, R., & Abdel-Hady, D. (2005). Galileo's Children: Italian Americans' Difficult Entry into the Intellectual Elite: Sociological Quarterly Vol 46(1) Feb 2005, 3-18. *Alber, S. R., Heward, W. L., & Hippler, B. J. (1999). Teaching middle school students with learning disabilities to recruit positive teacher attention: Exceptional Children Vol 65(2) Win 1999, 253-270. *Allan, J. (2005). Encounters with exclusion through disability arts: Journal of Research in Special Educational Needs Vol 5(1) Mar 2005, 31-36. *Anderson, D. J., & Kloos, E. T. (1992). Community integration of older people with developmental disabilities: Journal on Developmental Disabilities Vol 1(2) Nov 1992, 16-26. *Andrada, M. G., Rio Tinto, M. H., Amaro, O., & Martins, R. (1996). Integration: Problems with the reality: Analise Psicologica Vol 14(2-3) Apr-Sep 1996, 371-374. *Antia, S. D. (1999). The roles of special educators and classroom teachers in an inclusive school: Journal of Deaf Studies and Deaf Education Vol 4(3) Sum 1999, 203-214. *Atkinson, J., Gilmour, H., Dyer, J., Hutcheson, F., & Patterson, L. (1999). Retrospective evaluation of extended leave of absence in Scotland 1988-94: Journal of Forensic Psychiatry Vol 10(1) Apr 1999, 131-147. *Baltodano, H. M., Mathur, S. R., & Rutherford, R. B. (2005). Transition of Incarcerated Youth With Disabilities Across Systems and into Adulthood: Exceptionality Vol 13(2) 2005, 103-124. *Beam, J. K. (1992). An investigation of the impact of parent training in the area of transition from school to work using the next steps: Planning for Employment course: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Bearn, A., & Smith, C. (1998). How learning support is perceived by mainstream colleagues: Support for Learning Vol 13(1) Feb 1998, 14-20. *Benschop, Y., & Verloo, M. (2006). Sisyphus' Sisters: Can Gender Mainstreaming Escape the Genderedness of Organizations? : Journal of Gender Studies Vol 15(1) Mar 2006, 19-33. *Bertram, M., & Howard, L. (2006). Employment status and occupational care planning for people using mental health services: Psychiatric Bulletin Vol 30(2) Feb 2006, 48-51. *Beveridge, S. (1996). Experiences of an integration link scheme: The perspectives of pupils with severe learning difficulties and their mainstream peers: British Journal of Learning Disabilities Vol 24(1) 1996, 9-19. *Bhatta, G. (2001). Of geese and ganders: Mainstreaming gender in the context of sustainable human development: Journal of Gender Studies Vol 10(1) Mar 2001, 17-32. *Bishop, K. D., Amate, S. L., & Villalobos, P. J. (1995). Postsecondary considerations. Baltimore, MD: Paul H Brookes Publishing. *Black, R. S., & Langone, J. (1997). Social awareness and transition to employment for adolescents with mental retardation: Remedial and Special Education Vol 18(4) Jul-Aug 1997, 214-222, 232. *Blalock, G., & Patton, J. R. (1996). Transition and students with learning disabilities: Creating sound futures: Journal of Learning Disabilities Vol 29(1) Jan 1996, 7-16. *Blanck, P. D. (1995). Assessing five years of employment integration and economic opportunity under the Americans with Disabilities Act: Mental & Physical Disability Law Reporter Vol 19(3) May-Jun 1995, 384-392. *Blaney, B. C. (1994). Trying to play together: Competing paradigms in approaches to inclusion through recreation and leisure. Baltimore, MD: Paul H Brookes Publishing. *Bless, G., & Kronig, W. (1994). Interim report of a research project on the integration of learning-disabled students via supportive special education: Vierteljahresschrift fur Heilpadagogik und ihre Nachbargebiete Vol 63(2) Jun 1994, 381-387. *Booth, C., & Bennett, C. (2002). Gender mainstreaming in the European Union: Towards a new conception and practice of Equal opportunities? : European Journal of Women's Studies Vol 9(4) Nov 2002, 430-446. *Bowers, T. (1997). Supporting special needs in the mainstream classroom: Children's perceptions of the adult role: Child: Care, Health and Development Vol 23(3) May 1997, 217-232. *Brollier, C., Shepherd, J., & Markley, K. F. (1994). Transition from school to community living: American Journal of Occupational Therapy Vol 48(4) Apr 1994, 346-353. *Brollier, C., Shepherd, J., & Markley, K. F. (1994). "Treat parents of a child with special needs as members of team": Response: American Journal of Occupational Therapy Vol 48(10) Oct 1994, 951. *Bronisova, S., & Ucen, I. (2002). Attitudes of pupils, teachers, and parents toward inclusive education: Psychologia a Patopsychologia Dietata Vol 37(4) 2002, 345-350. *Brookman, L., Boettcher, M., Klein, E., Openden, D., Koegel, R. L., & Koegel, L. K. (2003). Facilitating Social Interactions in a Community Summer Camp Setting for Children with Autism: Journal of Positive Behavior Interventions Vol 5(4) Fal 2003, 249-252. *Brophy, K., Webb, P., & Hancock, S. (1995). Components of successful integration in child care centres: An Ontario study: Early Child Development and Care Vol 112 Jul 1995, 53-63. *Brosen, S. K., Ford, M., & Brosen, P. (2006). Do you understand me? My life, my thoughts, my autism spectrum disorder. London, England: Jessica Kingsley Publishers. *Buckley, J., Mank, D., & Sandow, D. (1990). Developing and implementing support strategies. Sycamore, IL: Sycamore Publishing Company. *Buell, M. J., Gamel-McCormick, M., & Hallam, R. A. (1999). Inclusion in a childcare context: Experiences and attitudes of family childcare providers: Topics in Early Childhood Special Education Vol 19(4) Win 1999, 217-224. *Burkhardt, S. A. (1998). Community counseling for adults with mental disabilities: ADAPPT. Us: Elsevier Science/JAI Press. *Bustelo, M. (2003). Evaluation of Gender Mainstreaming: Ideas from a Meta-evaluation Study: Evaluation: The International Journal of Theory, Research and Practice Vol 9(4) Oct 2003, 383-403. *Byrne, J. M., & Taxman, F. S. (2004). Targeting for Reentry: Inclusion/Exclusion Criteria Across Eight Model Programs: Federal Probation Vol 68(2) Sep 2004, 53-61. *Cameron, G., & Birnie-Lefcovitch, S. (2000). Parent mutual aid organizations in child welfare demonstration project: A report of outcomes: Children and Youth Services Review Vol 22(6) Jun 2000, 421-440. *Castagno, K. S. (2001). Special Olympics Unified Sports: Changes in male athletes during a basketball season: Adapted Physical Activity Quarterly Vol 18(2) Apr 2001, 193-206. *Certo, N. J., Pumpian, I., Fisher, D., Storey, K., & et al. (1997). Focusing on the point of transition: A service integration model: Education & Treatment of Children Vol 20(1) Feb 1997, 68-84. *Chadsey-Rusch, J., & Heal, L. W. (1995). Building consensus from transition experts on social integration outcomes and interventions: Exceptional Children Vol 62(2) Oct-Nov 1995, 165-187. *Chadsey-Rusch, J., Linneman, D., & Rylance, B. J. (1997). Beliefs about social integration from the perspectives of persons with mental retardation, job coaches, and employers: American Journal on Mental Retardation Vol 102(1) Jul 1997, 1-12. *Chadsey-Rusch, J., Rusch, F. R., & O'Reilly, M. F. (1991). Transition from school to integrated communities: RASE: Remedial & Special Education Vol 12(6) Nov-Dec 1991, 23-33. *Cheuk, J., & Hatch, J. A. (2007). Teachers' perceptions of integrated kindergarten programs in Hong Kong: Early Child Development and Care Vol 177(4) May 2007, 417-432. *Clark, G. M. (1996). Transition planning assessment for secondary-level students with learning disabilities: Journal of Learning Disabilities Vol 29(1) Jan 1996, 79-92. *Clegg, J., Murphy, E., Almack, K., & Harvey, A. (2008). Tensions around inclusion: Reframing the moral horizon: Journal of Applied Research in Intellectual Disabilities Vol 21(1) Jan 2008, 81-94. *Cloninger, C. J., & Giangreco, M. F. (1995). Including students with deaf-blindness in general education classes: Journal of Visual Impairment & Blindness Vol 89(3) May-Jun 1995, 262-266. *Cohen, L. G. (1992). Children with exceptional needs in regular classrooms. Washington, DC: National Education Association. *Cohen, N. J. (1994). The protective role of day care for mainstreamed high-risk infants and preschoolers: Canadian Journal of Community Mental Health Vol 13(2) Fal 1994, 61-76. *Cook, J. A. (1994). Independent community living among women with severe mental illness: A comparison with outcomes among men: Journal of Mental Health Administration Vol 21(4) Fal 1994, 361-373. *Corin, E. (1998). The thickness of being: Intentional worlds, strategies of identity, and experience among schizophrenics: Psychiatry: Interpersonal and Biological Processes Vol 61(2) Sum 1998, 133-146. *Crisp, R. (1996). Community integration, self-esteem, and vocational identity among persons with disabilities: Australian Psychologist Vol 31(2) Jul 1996, 133-137. *Culham, A., & Nind, M. (2003). Deconstructing normalisation: Clearing the way for inclusion: Journal of Intellectual & Developmental Disability Vol 28(1) Mar 2003, 65-78. *Cullinan, D., Sabornie, E. J., & Crossland, C. L. (1992). Social mainstreaming of mildly handicapped students: The Elementary School Journal Vol 92(3) Jan 1992, 339-351. *Cunningham, M. D., Reidy, T. J., & Sorensen, J. R. (2005). Is Death Row Obsolete? A Decade of Mainstreaming Death- Sentenced Inmates in Missouri: Behavioral Sciences & the Law Vol 23(3) 2005, 307-320. *Dattilo, J., & St. Peter, S. (1991). A model for including leisure education in transition services for young adults with mental retardation: Education & Training in Mental Retardation Vol 26(4) Dec 1991, 420-432. *Davidson, L., Stayner, D. A., Nickou, C., Styron, T. H., Rowe, M., & Chinman, M. L. (2001). "Simply to be let in": Inclusion as a basis for recovery: Psychiatric Rehabilitation Journal Vol 24(4) Spr 2001, 375-388. *Davis, P., & Faw, G. (2002). Residential preferences in person-centered planning: Empowerment through the self-identification of preferences and their availability. Baltimore, MD: Paul H Brookes Publishing. *Demchak, M. A. (2005). Teaching Students with Severe Disabilities in Inclusive Settings. Auckland, New Zealand: Pearson Education New Zealand. *Dempsey, I. (2006). Review of Breaking Bread, Nourishing Connections: People With and Without Disabilities Together at Mealtime: Journal of Intellectual & Developmental Disability Vol 31(2) Jun 2006, 128. *Deneault, J. (2003). The development of inclusion: Theoretical and methodological considerations: Archives de Psychologie Vol 70(272-273) Mar-Jun 2003, 3-22. *DePauw, K. P., & Doll-Tepper, G. (2000). Toward progressive inclusion and acceptance: Myth or reality? The inclusion debate and bandwagon discourse: Adapted Physical Activity Quarterly Vol 17(2) Apr 2000, 135-143. *Dethier, R.-M. (1996). Trajectories of socioprofessional reintegration of the mentally handicapped: Evaluation and prospects: International Journal of Mental Health Vol 25(1) Spr 1996, 37-42. *Devore, S., & Hanley-Maxwell, C. (2000). "I wanted to see if we could make it work": Perspectives on inclusive childcare: Exceptional Children Vol 66(2) Win 2000, 241-255. *Dewees, M., Pulice, R. T., & McCormick, L. L. (1996). Community integration of former state hospital patients: Outcomes of a policy shift in Vermont: Psychiatric Services Vol 47(10) Oct 1996, 1088-1092. *Dew-Hughes, D. (2001). The social development of pupils with severe learning difficulties: Early Child Development and Care Vol 167 2001, 63-76. *Dinnebeil, L. A., McInerney, W., Fox, C., & Juchartz-Pendry, K. (1998). An analysis of the perceptions and characteristics of childcare personnel regarding inclusion of young children with special needs in community-based programs: Topics in Early Childhood Special Education Vol 18(2) Sum 1998, 118-128. *Downing, J. E., Morrison, A. P., & Berecin-Rascon, M. A. (1996). Including elementary school students with autism and intellectual impairments in their typical classrooms: Process and outcomes: Developmental Disabilities Bulletin Vol 24(2) 1996, 20-45. *Dumond, J. J., Leger, J. M., & Fayol, P. (1990). Re-mainstreaming of individuals with severe brain lesions: Psicopatologia Vol 10(1) Jan-Mar 1990, 11-14. *Dunn, C. (1996). A status report on transition planning for individuals with learning disabilities: Journal of Learning Disabilities Vol 29(1) Jan 1996, 17-30. *Edmonds, L. J. (2005). Mainstreaming community based rehabilitation in primary health care in Bosnia-Herzegovina: Disability & Society Vol 20(3) May 2005, 293-309. *Edmonson, H., & Turnbull, A. (2002). Positive behavioral supports: Creating supportive environments at home, in schools, and in the community. New York, NY: Wiley-Liss. *Eisner, E. W. (1977). Barred from School? : PsycCRITIQUES Vol 22 (12), Dec, 1977. *Eliason, S. L. (1998). Social integration and satisfaction among individuals with developmental disabilities: A sociological perspective: Education & Training in Mental Retardation & Developmental Disabilities Vol 33(2) Jun 1998, 162-167. *Elksnin, L. K. (1996). Promoting success in the mainstream: Collaborative social skills instruction: Reading & Writing Quarterly: Overcoming Learning Difficulties Vol 12(3) Jul-Sep 1996, 327-332. *Elsey, H., Tolhurst, R., & Theobald, S. (2005). Mainstreaming HIV/AIDS in development sectors: Have we learnt the lessons from gender mainstreaming? : AIDS Care Vol 17(8) Nov 2005, 988-998. *Enders-Dragasser, U. (2002). What can gender mainstreaming mean for in-patient psychiatry? : Verhaltenstherapie & Psychosoziale Praxis Vol 34(3) 2002, 531-538. *English, K., Shafer, K., Goldstein, H., & Kaczmarek, L. (2005). Teaching Buddy Skills to Preschoolers. Auckland, New Zealand: Pearson Education New Zealand. *Eskell-Blokland, L. M. (2007). Voice to the silent: An ecology of local knowledge in psychology (South Africa). Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Evans, J., & Benefield, P. (2001). Systematic reviews of education research: Does the medical model fit? : British Educational Research Journal Vol 27(5) Dec 2001, 527-541. *Evers, R. B. (1996). The positive force of vocational education: Transition outcomes for youth with learning disabilities: Journal of Learning Disabilities Vol 29(1) Jan 1996, 69-78. *Farragher, B., Carey, T., & Owens, J. (1996). Long-term follow-up of rehabilitated patients with chronic psychiatric illness in Ireland: Psychiatric Services Vol 47(10) Oct 1996, 1120-1122. *Farrell, P. (1997). The integration of children with severe learning difficulties: A review of the recent literature: Journal of Applied Research in Intellectual Disabilities Vol 10(1) 1997, 1-14. *Farrell, S. P. (1995). Determinants of continuity of care for persons transitioning from state psychiatric facilities to communities. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Felce, D., Jones, E., & Lowe, K. (2002). Active support: Planning daily activities and support for people with severe mental retardation. Baltimore, MD: Paul H Brookes Publishing. *Feldman, D., Tulbert, B. L., Gordon, P. A., & Egan-Koffman, M. M. (1996). The effects of people first language usage and demographic variables on attitudes/behavioral intentions toward inclusion of persons with disabilities: Vocational Evaluation & Work Adjustment Bulletin Vol 29(3) Fal 1996, 80-90. *Fennick, E., & Royle, J. (2003). Community inclusion for children and youth with developmental disabilities: Focus on Autism and Other Developmental Disabilities Vol 18(1) Spr 2003, 20-27. *Fenning, P., Parraga, M., Bhojwani, V., Meyer, A., Molitor, M., Malloy, M., et al. (2000). Evaluation of an integrated disability basketball event for adolescents: Sportsmanship and learning: Adapted Physical Activity Quarterly Vol 17(2) Apr 2000, 237-252. *Firat, A. (1993). Attitudes of small business owners toward employing educable mentally retarded children: Turk Psikoloji Dergisi Vol 8(30) 1993, 20-26. *Fisher, D., Pumpian, I., & Sax, C. (1998). Parent and caregiver impressions of different educational models: Remedial and Special Education Vol 19(3) May 1998, 173-180. *Fleming, J., Tooth, L., Hassell, M., & Chan, W. (1999). Prediction of community integration and vocational outcome 2-5 years after traumatic brain injury rehabilitation in Australia: Brain Injury Vol 13(6) Jun 1999, 417-431. *Folsom-Meek, S. L. (1995). Validity and reliability of a mainstreaming attitude inventory for child-care providers: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 80(3, Pt 2) Jun 1995, 1113-1114. *Fontana, A., & Rosenheck, R. (2005). The Role of War-Zone Trauma and PTSD in the Etiology of Antisocial Behavior: Journal of Nervous and Mental Disease Vol 193(3) Mar 2005, 203-209. *Foster, S., Long, G., & Snell, K. (1999). Inclusive instruction and learning for deaf students in postsecondary education: Journal of Deaf Studies and Deaf Education Vol 4(3) Sum 1999, 225-235. *Foucher, R., Madgin, L., & Ouellette, A. (1991). Work and the mentally retarded: I. The situation of the manufacturing sector: Revue Francophone de la Deficience Intellectuelle Vol 2(1) Jun 1991, 31-51. *Fox, R. W., Wandry, D., Pruitt, P., & Anderson, G. (1998). School to adult life transitions for students with disabilities: Forging a new alliance: Professional School Counseling Vol 1(4) Apr 1998, 48-52. *Frailey, M. I. (1997). Ethnic identity, acculturation and perceptions of discrimination and preferential treatment among mexican-americans. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Freeman, S. F. N. (2003). Review of Early Childhood Inclusion: Focus on Change: American Journal on Mental Retardation Vol 108(6) Nov 2003, 435-436. *Fulgosi-Masnjak, R., & Dalic-Pavelic, S. (2001). The influence of structured games on peer attitudes toward learning disabled pupils: Hrvatska Revija Za Rehabilitacijska Istrazivanja Vol 37(2) 2001, 179-190. *Gaustad, M. G. (1999). Including the kids across the hall: Collaborative instruction of hearing, deaf, and hard-of-hearing students: Journal of Deaf Studies and Deaf Education Vol 4(3) Sum 1999, 176-190. *Gentry, M., & Owen, S. V. (1999). An investigation of the effects of total school flexible cluster grouping on identification, achievement, and classroom practices: Gifted Child Quarterly Vol 43(4) Fal 1999, 224-243. *Ghobary, B. B. (1992). Differential impact of labeling, descriptions, and case illustrations on attitudes of university students towards children with disabilities and their mainstreaming: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Giangreco, M. F., Broer, S. M., & Edelman, S. W. (2002). "That was then, this is now!" Paraprofessional supports for students with disabilities in general education classrooms: Exceptionality Vol 10(1) Mar 2002, 47-64. *Giese, E. (2003). Gender studies. Reflections regarding an up-to-date concept and an adequate teaching method: Verhaltenstherapie & Psychosoziale Praxis Vol 35(1) 2003, 57-61. *Gliner, J. A., & Sample, P. (1996). A multimethod approach to evaluate transition into community life: Evaluation and Program Planning Vol 19(3) Aug 1996, 225-233. *Goetz, K. W., & Schmiege, C. J. (1996). From marginalized to mainstreamed: The HEART Project empowers the homeless: Family Relations Vol 45(4) Oct 1996, 375-379. *Goldberg, G., Segal, M. E., Berk, S. N., Schall, R. R., & Gershkoff, A. M. (1997). Stroke transition after inpatient rehabilitation: Topics in Stroke Rehabilitation Vol 4(1) Spr 1997, 64-79. *Gottlieb, J., Alter, M., & Gottlieb, B. W. (1991). Mainstreaming mentally retarded children. Elmsford, NY: Pergamon Press. *Granfield, J. M. (1991). Factors affecting decisions regarding community placement of people with mental retardation: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Granlund, M., Bjork-Akesson, E., Brodin, J., Olsson, C., & et al. (1995). Communication intervention for persons with profound disabilities: A Swedish perspective: AAC: Augmentative and Alternative Communication Vol 11(1) Mar 1995, 49-59. *Greenway, C. (2000). Autism and Asperger Syndrome: Strategies to promote prosocial behaviours: Educational Psychology in Practice Vol 16(4) Dec 2000, 469-486. *Gregory, S. P. (1996). Inclusive education for preschool children with disabilities: Support for Learning Vol 11(2) May 1996, 77-82. *Grove, K. A., & Fisher, D. (1999). Entrepreneurs of meaning: Parents and the process of inclusive education: Remedial and Special Education Vol 20(4) Jul-Aug 1999, 208-215 & 256. *Gus, L. (2000). Autism: Promoting peer understanding: Educational Psychology in Practice Vol 16(4) Dec 2000, 461-468. *Hall, L., & Hewson, S. (2006). The Community Links of a Sample of People with Intellectual Disabilities: Journal of Applied Research in Intellectual Disabilities Vol 19(2) Jun 2006, 204-207. *Hammersley, M. (2001). On 'systematic' reviews of research literatures: A 'narrative' response to Evans & Benefield: British Educational Research Journal Vol 27(5) Dec 2001, 543-554. *Hanson, C. S., Nabavi, D., & Yuen, H. K. (2001). The effect of sports on level of community integration as reported by persons with spinal cord injury: American Journal of Occupational Therapy Vol 55(3) May-Jun 2001, 332-338. *Hanson, M. J., Gutierrez, S., Morgan, M., Brennan, E. L., & Zercher, C. (1997). Language, culture, and disability: Interacting influences on preschool inclusion: Topics in Early Childhood Special Education Vol 17(3) Fal 1997, 307-336. *Hantrais, L. (1998). Review of Mainstreaming Equality in the European Union: Education, Training and Labour Market Policies: Women's Studies International Forum Vol 21(6) Nov-Dec 1998, 696-697. *Harry, B., Rueda, R., & Kalyanpur, M. (1999). Cultural reciprocity in sociocultural perspective: Adapting the normalization principle for family collaboration: Exceptional Children Vol 66(1) Fall 1999, 123-136. *Harvey, J., Voorhees, M. D., & Landon, T. (1997). The role of the State Department of Education in promoting integrated placement options for preschoolers: Views from the field: Topics in Early Childhood Special Education Vol 17(3) Fal 1997, 387-409. *Hasselbring, T. S., & Williams Glaser, C. H. (2000). Use of computer technology to help students with special needs: The Future of Children Vol 10(2) Fal-Win 2000, 102-122. *Hayes, A., Bain, L. J., & Batshaw, M. L. (1997). Adulthood: What the future holds. Baltimore, MD: Paul H Brookes Publishing. *Head, G., & Pirrie, A. (2007). The place of special schools in a policy climate of inclusion: Journal of Research in Special Educational Needs Vol 7(2) Jun 2007, 90-96. *Heiman, T. (2001). Depressive mood in students with mild intellectual disability: students' reports and teachers' evaluations: Journal of Intellectual Disability Research Vol 45(6) Dec 2001, 526-534. *Henley, C. A. (2001). Good intentions--unpredictable consequences: Disability & Society Vol 16(7) Dec 2001, 933-947. *Henry, D., Keys, C., Balcazar, F., & Jopp, D. (1996). Attitudes of community-living staff members toward persons with mental retardation, mental illness, and dual diagnosis: Mental Retardation Vol 34(6) Dec 1996, 367-379. *Hibbert, M. T., & Sprinthall, N. A. (1995). Promoting social and emotional development of preschoolers: Inclusion and mainstreaming for children with special needs: Elementary School Guidance & Counseling Vol 30(2) Dec 1995, 131-142. *Hicks, A. (2006). Free-Market and Religious Fundamentalists versus Poor Relief: American Sociological Review Vol 71(3) Jun 2006, 503-510. *Hill, A., & Rabe, T. (1992). Preschool mainstreaming: Ideals and reality: Issues in Special Education & Rehabilitation Vol 7(2) 1992, 25-39. *Hobbs, C., Tennant, C., Rosen, A., Newton, L., Lapsley, H. M., Tribe, K., et al. (2000). Deinstitutionalisation for long-term mental illness: A 2-year clinical evaluation: Australian and New Zealand Journal of Psychiatry Vol 34(3) Jun 2000, 476-483. *Hoffmann, F. L., & Mastrianni, X. (1993). The role of supported education in the inpatient treatment of young adults: A two-site comparison: Psychosocial Rehabilitation Journal Vol 17(1) Jul 1993, 109-119. *Holburn, S., & Vietze, P. M. (2002). Person-centered planning: Research, practice, and future directions. Baltimore, MD: Paul H Brookes Publishing. *Holland, R. (1989). The care of disabled adults: Living at home--is it an option? : Clinical Rehabilitation Vol 3(1) Feb 1989, 55-58. *Holmes, G. R., Wright, H. H., Ott, D. A., & Atkins, D. L. (1996). Group therapy interventions with late adolescents transitioning out of a long-term residential setting: Journal of Child & Adolescent Group Therapy Vol 6(3) Sep 1996, 135-146. *Holte, L. (2006). Review of: School professionals working with children with cochlear implants: International Journal of Audiology Vol 45(12) Dec 2006, 681. *Honig, A. S., & McCarron, P. A. (1990). Prosocial behaviors of handicapped and typical peers in an integrated preschool. Amsterdam, Netherlands: Gordon and Breach Publishers. *Hopf, A. G. (1991). Placement decision dilemmas and solutions: Journal of Visual Impairment & Blindness Vol 85(6) Jun 1991, 268-269. *Hughes, S. H. (1993). A survey of demographic variables of physical education teachers in an urban setting and their attitudes toward mainstreamed handicapped students in physical education: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Huguenin, N. H. (1993). Reducing chronic noncompliance in an individual with severe mental retardation to facilitate community integration: Mental Retardation Vol 31(5) Oct 1993, 332-339. *Hurdle, D. (2001). "Less is best"-- A group-based treatment program for persons with personality disorders: Social Work with Groups Vol 23(4) 2001, 71-80. *Husted, J., & Ender, E. (2001). Understanding successful community living by individuals with serious and persistent mental illness: Psychological Reports Vol 89(1) Aug 2001, 135-141. *Itkovic, Z. (1998). Some indicators of success of tuition on several difficulty levels in working with pupils with learning difficulties in regular school: Hrvatska Revija Za Rehabilitacijska Istrazivanja Vol 34(2) 1998, 103-116. *Ittenbach, R. F., Bruininks, R. H., Thurlow, M. L., & McGrew, K. S. (1993). Community integration of young adults with mental retardation: A multivariate analysis of adjustment: Research in Developmental Disabilities Vol 14(4) Jul-Aug 1993, 275-290. *Jackson, H. P. (1992). Predictive factors that relate to the successful community placement of persons with mental retardation: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Jahr, E., Eikeseth, S., Eldevik, S., & Aase, H. (2007). Frequency and latency of social interaction in an inclusive kindergarten setting: A comparison between typical children and children with autism: Autism Vol 11(4) Jul 2007, 349-363. *Janko, S., Schwartz, I., Sandall, S., Anderson, K., & Cottam, C. (1997). Beyond microsystems: Unanticipated lessons about the meaning of inclusion: Topics in Early Childhood Special Education Vol 17(3) Fal 1997, 286-306. *Jelas, Z. M. (2000). Perceptions of inclusive practices: The Malaysian perspective: Educational Review Vol 52(2) Jun 2000, 187-196. *Jepma, I. J., & Meijnen, W. (2001). Pupils at risk in regular education: Mainstreaming or referral? : Pedagogische Studien Vol 78(5) 2001, 313-329. *Jimenez-Sanchez, C., & Antia, S. D. (1999). Team-teaching in an integrated classroom: Perceptions of deaf and hearing teachers: Journal of Deaf Studies and Deaf Education Vol 4(3) Sum 1999, 215-224. *Johnson, J. R., & Rusch, F. R. (1994). Integrated employment and vocational services for youth and adults with disabilities in the United States. New York, NY: Cambridge University Press. *Jordan, A., & Stanovich, P. (2001). Patterns of teacher-student interaction in inclusive elementary classrooms and correlates with student self-concept: International Journal of Disability, Development and Education Vol 48(1) Mar 2001, 33-52. *Jourdan-Ionescu, C., Ionescu, S., Corbeil, L., & Rivest, C. (1990). Evaluation of deinstitutionalization: I. Quality of life: Revue Francophone de la Deficience Intellectuelle Vol 1(1) Jun 1990, 49-58. *Katsiyannis, A., Conderman, G., & Franks, D. J. (1995). State practices on inclusion: A national review: Remedial and Special Education Vol 16(5) Sep 1995, 279-287. *Keeling, J. A., Rose, J. L., & Beech, A. R. (2006). A comparison of the application of the self-regulation model of the relapse process for mainstream and special needs sexual offenders: Sexual Abuse: Journal of Research and Treatment Vol 18(4) Oct 2006, 373-382. *Kelley, E. S., Mills, A. J., & Cooke, B. (2006). Management as a Cold War phenomenon? : Human Relations Vol 59(5) May 2006, 603-610. *Khosla, B. S., Malhotra, R., & Dutt, V. (1988). Sports as intervention for socialisation and integration of the mentally handicapped: Indian Journal of Disability & Rehabilitation Vol 2(2) Jul-Dec 1988, 19-23. *Killu, K. (1994). The role of direct-care staff: Behavioral Interventions Vol 9(3) Jul 1994, 169-176. *Kincaid, D., & Fox, L. (2002). Person-centered planning and positive behavior support. Baltimore, MD: Paul H Brookes Publishing. *Kis-Glavas, L., & Wagner, A. J. (2001). Attitudes of teachers towards teaching as determinants of changing attitudes towards the integration of students with learning difficulties: Hrvatska Revija Za Rehabilitacijska Istrazivanja Vol 37(2) 2001, 197-202. *Klingner, J. K., Vaughn, S., Schumm, J. S., Cohen, P., & Forgan, J. W. (1998). Inclusion or pull-out: Which do students prefer? : Journal of Learning Disabilities Vol 31(2) Mar-Apr 1998, 148-158. *Kluwin, T. N., & Morris, C. S. (2006). Lost in a Giant Database: The Potentials and Pitfalls of Secondary Analysis for Deaf Education: American Annals of the Deaf Vol 151(2) 2006, 121-128. *Knight, B. A. (1999). Towards inclusion of students with special needs in the regular classroom: Support for Learning Vol 14(1) Feb 1999, 3-7. *Koscielska, M. (1993). The idea of a mentally disabled person as a participant of the social life: Przeglad Psychologiczny Vol 36(3) 1993, 341-351. *Krajewski, J. J., & Hyde, M. S. (2000). Comparison of teen attitudes toward individuals with mental retardation between 1987 and 1998: Has inclusion made a difference? : Education & Training in Mental Retardation & Developmental Disabilities Vol 35(3) Sep 2000, 284-293. *Kristensen, K. (2000). Special education in developing countries--Are there alternatives? : Psykologisk Paedagogisk Radgivning Vol 37(2) Apr 2000, 172-180. *Kwesiga, J. C., & Ssendiwala, E. N. (2006). Gender mainstreaming in the university context: Prospects and challenges at Makerere University, Uganda: Women's Studies International Forum Vol 29(6) Nov-Dec 2006, 592-605. *Lack, A. (2002). Turning the vision into reality. New York, NY: Wiley-Liss. *LaFontaine, L. (2000). A quality school program in Jerusalem: International Journal of Reality Therapy Vol 19(2) Spr 2000, 29-34. *Lamorey, S., & Bricker, D. D. (1993). Integrated programs: Effects on young children and their parents. Baltimore, MD, England: Paul H Brookes Publishing. *Landon, T., & Mesinger, J. F. (1989). Teacher tolerance ratings on problem behaviors: Behavioral Disorders Vol 14(4) Aug 1989, 236-249. *Landsman, G. (2005). Mothers and Models of Disability: Journal of Medical Humanities Vol 26(2-3) Fal 2005, 121-139. *Lapsley, H. M., Tribe, K., Tennant, C., Rosen, A., Hobbs, C., & Newton, L. (2000). Deinstitutionalisation for long-term mental illness: Cost differences in hospital and community care: Australian and New Zealand Journal of Psychiatry Vol 34(3) Jun 2000, 491-495. *Laws, G., Taylor, M., Bennie, S., & Buckley, S. (1996). Classroom behaviour, language competence, and the acceptance of children with Down syndrome by their mainstream peers: Down Syndrome: Research & Practice Vol 4(3) 1996, 100-109. *Leigh, I. W. (1999). Inclusive education and personal development: Journal of Deaf Studies and Deaf Education Vol 4(3) Sum 1999, 236-245. *Lemay, R. (2006). Social Role Valorization Insights Into the Social Integration Conundrum: Mental Retardation Vol 44(1) Feb 2006, 1-12. *Levinson, E. M., & McKee, L. M. (1991). The exceptional child grows up: Transitions. Brandon, VT: Clinical Psychology Publishing Co. *Lieberman, L. (1990). REI: Revisited... again: Exceptional Children Vol 56(6) Apr 1990, 561-562. *Lifshitz, H., & Naor, M. (2001). Student-teacher attitudes toward mainstreaming pupils with special needs, and their relation to pedagogical track and type and severity of disability: Megamot Vol 41(3) Dec 2001, 373-394. *Logan, K. R., & Malone, D. M. (1998). Instructional contexts for students with moderate, severe, and profound intellectual disabilities in general education elementary classrooms: Education & Training in Mental Retardation & Developmental Disabilities Vol 33(1) Mar 1998, 62-75. *Lombardo, E., & Meier, P. (2006). Gender Mainstreaming in the EU: Incorporating a Feminist Reading? : European Journal of Women's Studies Vol 13(2) May 2006, 151-166. *Low, W., & Davenport, E. (2006). Mainstreaming Fair Trade: Adoption, assimilation, appropriation: Journal of Strategic Marketing Vol 14(4) Dec 2006, 315-327. *Lowenthal, B. (1992). Assessment of young children with disabilities in the mainstream: Early Child Development and Care Vol 79 1992, 39-45. *Luce, S. C., & Dyer, K. (1995). Providing effective transitional programming to individuals with autism: Behavioral Disorders Vol 21(1) Nov 1995, 36-52. *Malette, P. H. (2002). Lifestyle quality and person-centered support: Jeff, Janet, Stephanie, and the Microboard Project. Baltimore, MD: Paul H Brookes Publishing. *Marbley, A. F., & Ferguson, R. (2005). Responding to Prisoner Reentry, Recidivism, and Incarceration of Inmates of Color: A Call to the Communities: Journal of Black Studies Vol 35(5) May 2005, 633-649. *Marceau, D., Gingras, M., & Boulanger, R. (1995). Work values and vocational interests of students enrolled in a social and vocational integration program: Canadian Journal of Counselling Vol 29(2) Apr 1995, 120-133. *Marcovitch, S., Vachon, V., MacGregor, D., & Campbell, L. (1993). Developmentally delayed children - Ready for school, but are the schools ready for them?: Parent and teacher perceptions: Journal on Developmental Disabilities Vol 2(2) Nov 1993, 64-82. *Marks, S. B. (1997). Reducing prejudice against children with disabilities in inclusive settings: International Journal of Disability, Development and Education Vol 44(2) Jun 1997, 117-131. *Marschark, M., Sapere, P., Convertino, C., & Seewagen, R. (2005). Educational Interpreting: Access and Outcomes. New York, NY: Oxford University Press. *Martin, G. (2006). Editorial: On disadvantage: AeJAMH (Australian e-Journal for the Advancement of Mental Health) Vol 5(2) Aug 2006, No Pagination Specified. *Martin, N. (2004). Inclusiveness for Children With Special Needs. Thousand Oaks, CA: Corwin Press. *Maschewsky-Schneider, U. (2002). Gender Mainstreaming in the Public Health Service: Verhaltenstherapie & Psychosoziale Praxis Vol 34(3) 2002, 493-503. *Massey, N. G., & Wheeler, J. J. (2000). Acquisition and generalization of activity schedules and their effects on task engagement in a young child with autism in an inclusive pre-school classroom: Education & Training in Mental Retardation & Developmental Disabilities Vol 35(3) Sep 2000, 326-335. *Mastropieri, M. A., Scruggs, T. E., Mantzicopoulos, P., Sturgeon, A., Goodwin, L., & Chung, S. (1998). "A place where living things affect and depend on each other": Qualitative and quantitative outcomes associated with inclusive science teaching: Science Education Vol 82(2) Apr 1998, 163-179. *McAllister, M. (1998). Putting psychology in context: The Psychologist Vol 11(1) Jan 1998, 13-15. *McCartney, E., Boyle, J., Bannatyne, S., Jessiman, E., Campbell, C., Kelsey, C., et al. (2004). Becoming a manual occupation? The construction of a therapy manual for use with language impaired children in mainstream primary schools: International Journal of Language & Communication Disorders Vol 39(1) Jan-Mar 2004, 135-148. *McColl, M. A., & Skinner, H. (1995). Assessing inter- and intrapersonal resources: Social support and coping among adults with a disability: Disability and Rehabilitation: An International, Multidisciplinary Journal Vol 17(1) Jan 1995, 24-34. *McDonnell, J. M., Mathot-Buckner, C., Thorson, N., & Fister, S. (2001). Supporting the inclusion of students with moderate and severe disabilities in junior high school general education classes: The effects of classwide peer tutoring, multi-element curriculum, and accommodations: Education & Treatment of Children Vol 24(2) May 2001, 141-160. *McFarlin, D. B., Song, J., & Sonntag, M. (1991). Integrating the disabled into the work force: A survey of Fortune 500 company attitudes and practices: Employee Responsibilities and Rights Journal Vol 4(2) Jun 1991, 107-123. *McPhillips, M., & Jordan-Black, J.-A. (2007). Primary reflex persistence in children with reading difficulties (dyslexia): A cross-sectional study: Neuropsychologia Vol 45(4) 2007, 748-754. *McVea, J. F. (2007). Constructing Good Decisions in Ethically Charged Situations: The Role of Dramatic Rehearsal: Journal of Business Ethics Vol 70(4) Feb 2007, 375-390. *Mesibov, G. B. (1990). Normalization and its relevance today: Journal of Autism and Developmental Disorders Vol 20(3) Sep 1990, 379-390. *Mesibov, G. B., & Shea, V. (1996). Full inclusion and students with autism: Journal of Autism and Developmental Disorders Vol 26(3) Jun 1996, 337-346. *Meyer, D. F. (2007). Birthin' babies: Lessons learned from the emergence of American midwifery: Psychology of Women Quarterly Vol 31(1) Mar 2007, 114-115. *Meyer, L. H. (2001). The impact of inclusion on children's lives: Multiple outcomes, and friendship in particular: International Journal of Disability, Development and Education Vol 48(1) Mar 2001, 9-31. *Michaud, D., Horth, R., & Roy, S. (1992). The effects of social integration on adaptive behavior and on diversification of activities: Revue Francophone de la Deficience Intellectuelle Vol 3(1) Jun 1992, 39-48. *Miller, C. (2002). Learning from each other: Practitioners in school-based support for children with language and communication needs: Support for Learning Vol 17(4) Nov 2002, 187-192. *Miller, S., & Miller, R. L. (1991). An exploration of daily hassles for persons with severe psychiatric disabilities: Psychosocial Rehabilitation Journal Vol 14(4) Apr 1991, 39-51. *Minshull, H. (1994). Treat parents of a child with special needs as members of team: American Journal of Occupational Therapy Vol 48(10) Oct 1994, 951. *Mooij, T. (1999). Integrating gifted children into kindergarten by improving educational processes: Gifted Child Quarterly Vol 43(2) Spr 1999, 63-74. *Moore, G., Gibbon, J., & Slack, R. (2006). The mainstreaming of Fair Trade: A macromarketing perspective: Journal of Strategic Marketing Vol 14(4) Dec 2006, 329-352. *Morris, J. T. (1996). Excluded pupils: The mismatch between the problem and solutions: Emotional & Behavioural Difficulties Vol 1(2) Sum 1996, 35-38. *Mulvibill, B. A., Cotton, J. N., & Gyaben, S. L. (2004). Best Practices for Inclusive Child and Adolescent Out-of-School Care: A Review of the Literature: Family & Community Health Vol 27(1) Jan-Mar 2004, 52-64. *Murray-Seegert, C. (1992). Integration in Germany: Mainstreaming or swimming upstream? : RASE: Remedial & Special Education Vol 13(1) Jan-Feb 1992, 34-43. *Nabuzoka, D., & Ronning, J. A. (1997). Social acceptance of children with intellectual disabilities in an integrated school setting in Zambia: A pilot study: International Journal of Disability, Development and Education Vol 44(2) Jun 1997, 105-115. *Nawka, P. (1998). Reintegration of chronic psychiatric patients to society--A pilot project: Psychiatria Danubina Vol 10(4) Oct-Dec 1998, 411-418. *Neumayer, R., Smith, R. W., & Lundegren, H. M. (1993). Leisure-related peer preference choices of individuals with Down syndrome: Mental Retardation Vol 31(6) Dec 1993, 396-402. *Newton, L., Rosen, A., Tennant, C., Hobbs, C., Lapsley, H. M., & Tribe, K. (2000). Deinstitutionalisation for long-term mental illness: An ethnographic study: Australian and New Zealand Journal of Psychiatry Vol 34(3) Jun 2000, 484-490. *Ninot, G., Bilard, J., & Delignieres, D. (2005). Effects of integrated or segregated sport participation on the physical self for adolescents with intellectual disabilities: Journal of Intellectual Disability Research Vol 49(9) Sep 2005, 682-689. *Ninot, G., Bilard, J., Delignieres, D., & Sokolowski, M. (2000). Effects of integrated sport participation on perceived competence for adolescents with mental retardation: Adapted Physical Activity Quarterly Vol 17(2) Apr 2000, 208-221. *No authorship, i. (2005). English Summaries of Articles published in the June 2004 issue of the Revue Francophone de la Deficience Intellectuelle Vol. 15 No. 1 3958 rue Dandurand, Montreal (Quebec), Canada, H1X 1P7: British Journal of Developmental Disabilities Vol 51(100,Pt1) 2005, 113-114. *Nowicki, E. A. (2003). A meta-analysis of the social competence of children with learning disabilities compared to classmates of low and average to high achievement: Learning Disability Quarterly Vol 26(3) Sum 2003, 171-188. *Nygren, M. A. (2005). On the Road to Adulthood: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 50 (37), 2005. *Oakhill, J. (2005). Editorial: Reading and Writing Vol 18(7-9) Dec 2005, iii-vi. *O'Brien, C. L., & O'Brien, J. (2002). The origins of person-centered planning: A community of practice perspective. Baltimore, MD: Paul H Brookes Publishing. *O'Brien, J. (2002). Numbers and faces: The ethics of person-centered planning. Baltimore, MD: Paul H Brookes Publishing. *Odom, S. L., & Brown, W. H. (1993). Social interaction skills interventions for young children with disabilities in integrated settings. Baltimore, MD, England: Paul H Brookes Publishing. *Opdal, L. R., Wormnaes, S., & Habayeb, A. (2001). Teachers' opinions about inclusion: A pilot study in a Palestinian context: International Journal of Disability, Development and Education Vol 48(2) Jun 2001, 143-162. *Owen, M. S. (1998). Social interaction between adults with mental disabilities and their community members. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Palmer, G. (2005). Adventures in the mainstream: Coming of age with Down syndrome. Bethesda, MD: Woodbine House. *Papet, J., & Louche, C. (2004). Insertion Methods, Practices and Social Representations of Companies and Business: Orientation Scolaire et Professionnelle Vol 33(1) Mar 2004, 47-68. *Paquet, A. (2005). Survey on mainstreaming practices of children with pervasive developmental disorders: Revue Quebecoise de Psychologie Vol 26(3) 2005, 173-181. *Parette, H. P., Holt, J. M., & Smith, T. E. C. (1994). Reconceptualizing support systems for persons with challenging behaviors: Psychological Reports Vol 74(1) Feb 1994, 323-326. *Parmenter, T. R. (2001). The contribution of science in facilitating the inclusion of people with intellectual disability into the community: Journal of Intellectual Disability Research Vol 45(3) Jun 2001, 183-193. *Pati, G. C., & Bailey, E. K. (1995). Empowering people with disabilities: Strategy and human resource issues in implementing the ADA: Organizational Dynamics Vol 23(3) Win 1995, 52-69. *Pattavina, A. (2004). The Emerging Role of Information Technology in Prison Reentry Initiatives: Federal Probation Vol 68(2) Sep 2004, 40-44. *Pavri, S., & Monda-Amaya, L. (2000). Loneliness and students with learning disabilities in inclusive classrooms: Self-perceptions, coping strategies, and preferred interventions: Learning Disabilities Research & Practice Vol 15(1) Win 2000, 22-33. *Peck, C. A. (1993). Ecological perspectives on the implementation of integrated early childhood programs. Baltimore, MD, England: Paul H Brookes Publishing. *Pelechano, V., & Garcia de la Banda, G. (1996). Mainstreaming of blind children and descriptive determinants of attitudes in parents and teachers: Analisis y Modificacion de Conducta Vol 22(81) 1996, 37-74. *Peterson, P. L. (1980). Review of Educational psychology: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 25 (7), Jul, 1980. *Pickett, P. L., Griffith, P. L., & Rogers-Adkinson, D. (1993). Integration of preschoolers with severe disabilities into daycare: Early Education and Development Vol 4(1) Jan 1993, 54-58. *Pilon, W., Bedard, N., Dufour, C., & Morin, P. (1991). The work integration of the mentally retarded: A survey of the situation in Quebec: Revue Francophone de la Deficience Intellectuelle Vol 2(1) Jun 1991, 5-29. *Pohlman, C. (1998). Participation as a mediator for the effect of cooperative learning on the social perceptions of students with academic difficulties. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Poirier, N., Paquet, A., Giroux, N., & Forget, J. (2005). The School Inclusion of Autistic Children: Revue de Psychoeducation Vol 34(2) 2005, 265-286. *Powell-Smith, K. A., & Stewart, L. H. (1998). The use of Curriculum-Based Measurement in the reintegration of students with mild disabilities. New York, NY: Guilford Press. *Price, G. G. (1980). A Laudable Hodgepodge: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 25 (10), Oct, 1980. *Promis, D., Erevelles, N., & Matthews, J. (2001). Reconceptualizing inclusion: The politics of university sports and recreation programs for students with mobility impairments: Sociology of Sport Journal Vol 18(1) 2001, 37-50. *Putnam, M. L. (1992). The testing practices of mainstream secondary classroom teachers: RASE: Remedial & Special Education Vol 13(5) Sep-Oct 1992, 11-21. *Quane, J. M., & Rankin, B. H. (2006). Does it pay to participate? Neighborhood-based organizations and the social development of urban adolescents: Children and Youth Services Review Vol 28(10) Oct 2006, 1229-1250. *Quicke, J. (2003). Educating the pupil voice: Support for Learning Vol 18(2) May 2003, 51-57. *Race, D. G. (1999). Hearts and minds: Social role valorization, UK academia and services for people with a learning disability: Disability & Society Vol 14(4) Jul 1999, 519-538. *Ralph, S. (2007). Editorial: Journal of Research in Special Educational Needs Vol 7(2) Jun 2007, 69-70. *Rao, S. (2001). 'A little inconvenience': Perspectives of Bengali families of children with disabilities on labelling and inclusion: Disability & Society Vol 16(4) Jun 2001, 531-548. *Rees, P., & Rees, C. (2001). A longitudinal study into the affective characteristics and performance of mainstream SEN and non-SEN children: Educational and Child Psychology Vol 18(4) 2001, 61-74. *Rehm, R. S. (2002). Creating a context of safety and achievement at school for children who are medically fragile/technology dependent: Advances in Nursing Science Vol 24(3) Mar 2002, 71-84. *Reiter, S., & Vitani, T. (2007). Inclusion of pupils with autism: The effect of an intervention program on the regular pupils' burnout, attitudes and quality of mediation: Autism Vol 11(4) Jul 2007, 321-333. *Renger, R., Page, M., & Renger, J. (2007). What an eight-year-old can teach us about logic modelling and mainstreaming: Canadian Journal of Program Evaluation Vol 22(1) Spr 2007, 195-204. *Retish, P. (1988). Integrating the Disabled: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 33 (11), Nov, 1988. *Roberts, M. J. (1990). The attitudes of regular elementary education teachers toward mainstreaming handicapped students: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Rule, S., Killoran, J., Stowitschek, J., Innocenti, M., & Striefel, S. (1985). Training and support for mainstream day care staff: Early Child Development and Care Vol 20(2-3) 1985, 99-113. *Rusch, F. R. (1990). Supported employment: Models, methods, and issues. Sycamore, IL: Sycamore Publishing Company. *Rusch, F. R., & Hughes, C. (1990). Historical overview of supported employment. Sycamore, IL: Sycamore Publishing Company. *Ryan, J. (2006). Inclusive leadership. San Francisco, CA: Jossey-Bass. *Ryan, S. (2005). 'Busy Behaviour' in the 'Land of the Golden M': Going Out with Learning Disabled Children in Public Places: Journal of Applied Research in Intellectual Disabilities Vol 18(1) Mar 2005, 65-74. *Sanderson, K. A. (2003). The mainstreaming of psychiatric disability and the consequences for health policy. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Sayce, L. (2000). From psychiatric patient to citizen: Overcoming discrimination and social exclusion. New York, NY: St Martin's Press. *Schinkel, W. (2002). The modernist myth in criminology: Theoretical Criminology Vol 6(2) May 2002, 123-144. *Scholl, K. G., Dieser, R. B., & Davison, A. (2005). Together we play: An ecological approach to inclusive recreation: Therapeutic Recreation Journal Vol 39(4) 2005, 299-311. *Schwartz, C. (2004). The Attitudes of Social Work Students and Practicing Psychiatric Social Workers Toward the Inclusion in the Community of People with Mental Illness: Social Work in Mental Health Vol 2(1) 2004, 33-45. *Searight, H. R., & Noce, J. J. (1991). The psychiatrically disturbed developmentally disabled adult: A behaviorally-oriented inpatient program to facilitate community integration: Psychotherapy in Private Practice Vol 9(1) 1991, 115-129. *Semmel, M. I. (1982). Mainstreaming on a Procrustean Bed: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 27 (9), Sep, 1982. *Sharpton, W. R., & West, M. D. (1996). Severe mental retardation. Austin, TX: Pro-Ed. *Sherrill, C., & Williams, T. (1996). Disability and sport: Psychosocial perspectives on inclusion, integration, and participation: Sport Science Review Vol 5(1) 1996, 42-64. *Silverstein, R. (2001). An overview of the Emerging Disability Policy Framework: A guidepost for analyzing public policy. Baltimore, MD: Paul H Brookes Publishing. *Simpson, M. K. (1998). The roots of normalization: A reappraisal: Journal of Intellectual Disability Research Vol 42(1) Feb 1998, 1-7. *Sitlington, P. L. (1996). Transition to living: The neglected component of transition programming for individuals with learning disabilities: Journal of Learning Disabilities Vol 29(1) Jan 1996, 31-39. *Skrtic, T. M. (1987). Social Consequences of P.L. 94-142 and the New Mainstreaming Debate: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 32 (5), May, 1987. *Smalley, K. A., Certo, N. J., & Goetz, L. (1997). Effect of a staff training package on increasing community integration for people with severe disabilities: Education & Training in Mental Retardation & Developmental Disabilities Vol 32(1) Mar 1997, 42-48. *Smith, M. D. (1992). Community integration and supported employment. Hillsdale, NJ, England: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates, Inc. *Smith, M. D., & Philippen, L. R. (1999). Community integration and supported employment. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Smith, T. E., Hull, J. W., Anthony, D. T., Goodman, M., & et al. (1997). Post-hospitalization treatment adherence of schizophrenic patients: Gender differences in skill acquisition: Psychiatry Research Vol 69(2-3) Mar 1997, 123-129. *Smith, T. E., Hull, J. W., MacKain, S. J., & Wallace, C. J. (1996). Training hospitalized patients with schizophrenia in community reintegration skills: Psychiatric Services Vol 47(10) Oct 1996, 1099-1103. *Somers, M., & Block, F. (2006). Poverty and Piety: American Sociological Review Vol 71(3) Jun 2006, 511-513. *Somers, M. R., & Block, F. (2005). From Poverty to Perversity: Ideas, Markets, and Institutions over 200 Years of Welfare Debate: American Sociological Review Vol 70(2) Apr 2005, 260-287. *Sonntag, U. (2002). Gender mainstreaming: Introduction to a concept and its reception: Verhaltenstherapie & Psychosoziale Praxis Vol 34(3) 2002, 487-492. *Souza, G., & Kennedy, C. H. (2003). Facilitating social interactions in the community for a transition-age student with severe disabilities: Journal of Positive Behavior Interventions Vol 5(3) Sum 2003, 179-182. *Sparrow, W. A., Shinkfield, A. J., & Karnilowicz, W. (1993). Constraints on the participation of individuals with mental retardation in mainstream recreation: Mental Retardation Vol 31(6) Dec 1993, 403-411. *Staub, D., Spaulding, M., Peck, C. A., Gallucci, C., & et al. (1996). Using nondisabled peers to support the inclusion of students with disabilites at the junior high school level: Journal of the Association for Persons with Severe Handicaps Vol 21(4) Win 1996, 194-205. *Steadward, R. D. (1996). Integration and sport in the paralympic movement: Sport Science Review Vol 5(1) 1996, 26-41. *Steele, J. K., & Miceli, M. G. (2007). Review of Journey to independence: blindness--the Canadian story: Disability & Society Vol 22(6) Oct 2007, 667-668. *Stinson, M. S., & Antia, S. D. (1999). Considerations in educating deaf and hard-of-hearing students in inclusive settings: Journal of Deaf Studies and Deaf Education Vol 4(3) Sum 1999, 163-175. *Stinson, M. S., & Liu, Y. (1999). Participation of deaf and hard-of-hearing students in classes with hearing students: Journal of Deaf Studies and Deaf Education Vol 4(3) Sum 1999, 191-202. *Stratigaki, M. (2005). Gender Mainstreaming vs Positive Action: An Ongoing Conflict in EU Gender Equality Policy: European Journal of Women's Studies Vol 12(2) May 2005, 165-186. *Stratton, T. D., Benn, R. K., Lie, D. A., Zeller, J. M., & Nedrow, A. R. (2007). Evaluating CAM education in health professions programs: Academic Medicine Vol 82(10) Oct 2007, 956-961. *Swain, J. (2008). Review of In or out of the mainstream? Lessons from research on disability and development cooperation: Disability & Society Vol 23(1) Jan 2008, 99-101. *Sweeney, B. J. (2005). BBC Radio 4 and the experiential dimension of disability: Disability & Society Vol 20(2) Mar 2005, 185-199. *Szivos-Bach, S. E. (1993). Social comparisons, stigma and mainstreaming: The self esteem of young adults with a mild mental handicap: Mental Handicap Research Vol 6(3) 1993, 217-236. *Tal, A., Roe, D., & Corrigan, P. W. (2007). Mental illness stigma in the Israeli context: Deliberations and suggestions: International Journal of Social Psychiatry Vol 53(6) Nov 2007, 547-563. *Tapasak, R. C., & Walther-Thomas, C. S. (1999). Evaluation of a first-year inclusion program: Student perceptions and classroom performance: Remedial and Special Education Vol 20(4) Jul-Aug 1999, 216-225. *Taylor, S. J. (2001). The continuum and current controversies in the USA: Journal of Intellectual & Developmental Disability Vol 26(1) Mar 2001, 15-33. *Thompson, J. R., & McEvoy, M. A. (1992). Normalization: Still relevant today: Journal of Autism and Developmental Disorders Vol 22(4) Dec 1992, 666-672. *Thomson, G. O. B., Ward, K. M., & Wishart, J. (1995). The transition to adulthood for children with Down's syndrome: Disability & Society Vol 10(3) Sep 1995, 325-340. *Tice, C. (1994). A community's response to supported employment: Implications for social work practice: Social Work Vol 39(6) Nov 1994, 728-736. *Toch, H. (1993). Mainstreaming disturbed offenders in the prison: Journal of Psychiatry & Law Vol 21(4) Win 1993, 503-514. *Toohey, K. (2006). Review of Teacher Collaboration and Talk in Multilingual Classrooms: International Journal of Bilingual Education and Bilingualism Vol 9(4) 2006, 500-502. *Townsend, M., & Hassall, J. (2007). Mainstream students' attitudes to possible inclusion in unified sports with students who have an intellectual disability: Journal of Applied Research in Intellectual Disabilities Vol 20(3) May 2007, 265-273. *Tremel, I. (2006). Handicapped in Europe: A Critical Survey of European Disability Statistics and Analyses with Special Regard to Gender Differences: Vierteljahresschrift fur Heilpadagogik und ihre Nachbargebiete Vol 75(3) 2006, 239-249. *Tse, J. W. (1991). Directions in the field of mental retardation in the 1990s: An Asian perspective: International Social Work Vol 34(4) Oct 1991, 339-352. *Vakil, S., Freeman, R., & Swim, T. J. (2003). The Reggio Emilia Approach and inclusive early childhood programs: Early Childhood Education Journal Vol 30(3) Spr 2003, 187-192. *Vanweddingen, T. (1996). Auto-CRIT: An experience in vocational rehabilitation: International Journal of Mental Health Vol 25(1) Spr 1996, 87-90. *Vaughn, S., Elbaum, B., & Boardman, A. G. (2001). The social functioning of students with learning disabilities: Implications for inclusion: Exceptionality Vol 9(1-2) Jun 2001, 47-66. *Villa, R. A., Thousand, J. S., Nevin, A. I., & Malgeri, C. (1996). Instilling collaboration for inclusive schooling as a way of doing business in public schools: Remedial and Special Education Vol 17(3) May 1996, 169-181. *Vogt, I. (2002). Gender mainstreaming, addiction and working with addicts: Verhaltenstherapie & Psychosoziale Praxis Vol 34(3) 2002, 505-518. *Voss-Buter, M. (2002). An examination of the needs for a gender-specific treatment of men and women in in-patient psychiatry: Verhaltenstherapie & Psychosoziale Praxis Vol 34(3) 2002, 541-550. *Walker, H. M., & Gresham, F. M. (2003). School-related behavior disorders. Hoboken, NJ: John Wiley & Sons Inc. *Walther, K. (2002). What gender has to do with counseling: Gender mainstreaming in out-patient psychosocial counseling: Verhaltenstherapie & Psychosoziale Praxis Vol 34(3) 2002, 521-528. *Webster, S. K. (1994). A personal essay on sexuality and integration: Opportunity and challenge: Journal of Applied Rehabilitation Counseling Vol 25(1) Spr 1994, 59-61. *Wehmeyer, M. L. (2002). The confluence of person-centered planning and self-determination. Baltimore, MD: Paul H Brookes Publishing. *White, P. H., Edelman, A., & Schuyler, V. (2001). Success on the road to adulthood. Baltimore, MD: Paul H Brookes Publishing. *Whitehurst, T. (2007). Liberating silent voices - Perspectives of children with profound & complex learning needs on inclusion: British Journal of Learning Disabilities Vol 35(1) Mar 2007, 55-61. *Wiersma, D. (2006). Role Functioning as a Component of Quality of Life in Mental Disorders. New York, NY: John Wiley & Sons Ltd. *Wilhite, B. C., & Keller, M. J. (1996). Integration, productivity, and independence among adults with developmental disabilities: Implications for therapeutic recreation: Therapeutic Recreation Journal Vol 30(1) 1996, 64-78. *Wilkinson, K. M. (1993). Interactions between normally developing adolescents and nonspeaking male peers with mental retardation using augmented communication: Attitudes, behaviors, and experience: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Wilson, J. (1999). Some conceptual difficulties about "inclusion": Support for Learning Vol 14(3) Aug 1999, 110-112. *Winter, D., Goggins, S., Baker, M., & Metcalfe, C. (1996). Into the community or back to the ward? Clients' construing as a predictor of the outcome of psychiatric rehabilitation. Carlton South VIC, Australia; (Not Assigned), OH: Australian Psychological Society; Zipper Press. *Wolfe, P., Kregel, J., & Wehman, P. (1996). Service delivery. Austin, TX: Pro-Ed. *Xie, Z. (1990). A reference framework for abnormal children: School Psychology International Vol 11(3) Aug 1990, 217-219. *Yong, F. (2007). The Olmstead decision and the journey toward integration: The evolution of social work responses: Journal of Gerontological Social Work Vol 49(1-2) 2007, 115-126. *Zbortekova, K. (2000). Effect of integrated education on cognitive and personality development of hearing-impaired children: Studia Psychologica Vol 42(3) 2000, 255-260. *Zercher, C., Hunt, P., Schuler, A., & Webster, J. (2001). Increasing joint attention, play and language through peer supported play: Autism Vol 5(4) Dec 2001, 374-398. Category:Popular culture Category:Sociology